paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie's theme song
Sweetie's theme song is the opening theme for the episode Mission PAW: Sweetie's team, replacing the usual PAW Patrol theme song. This song is a parody of the Suite Pretty Cure theme song. Sequence The sequence begins with the usual shot of Adventure Bay, but it glitches into a pink screen with a crown image. A voice-over of Sweetie then says that she wrote a new song, and it glitches into the title of the show. The song starts with the silhouette of Sweetie in a light, joined by two humans and one cat. They then jump away, revealing Sweetie running below the ground. The next scene shows Sweetie running with the crown on her head, Cindy working on an invention and Melissa staring at the sky in her school uniform while an image of Ribbon appears. Sweetie is then shown in her normal attire, before jumping into a pink glowing ring and changing into her Mission PAW uniform against a black background. She then jumps onto a magenta-pink stage and smiles. The next part shows Ribbon jumping twice on a star-shaped platform, with Melissa and Cindy joining after while twirling around and holding hands. A red curtain sweeps by to show the pups coming towards the castle, but Melissa, Cindy and Ribbon stop them from entering and motion their hands at Sweetie, who has the crown on her head. A brief clip of a heart brooch and the gear together are shown before lighting up into the next scene. Then it shows a brief clip of Cat Raven and Gear-Click posing together while the ground spins. The two both jump at the pups, kicking them down while Ribbon marches with Sweetie through the fight and escorts her to the royal throne. Sweetie is then seen on the throne as the crown shines, transitioning to the next scene. Cat Raven looks at Gear-Click with a smile, and Gear-Click returns it as they both fly up into the sky with Ribbon and Sweetie jumping. The final shot of the opening shows Sweetie standing alone, later joined by Ribbon, Cat Raven and Gear-Click. They all spin around and pose as the light of the moon shines, ending the song. Lyrics TV Size Ver. Sweetie: (Speaking) Hey, funny seeing you here. Instead of the usual irritating theme song, I wrote a new one! Hope you enjoy! Singer: La♪la♪la♪la♪la♪ Sweet-Sweet Sweetie Team♪ Sweet Sweetie Team♪ Sweet-Sweet Sweetie Team♪ Sweet Sweetie Team♪ She'll start a hypnotic melody As it marks the start of her story As she hops onto the stage, she will rip out every page Writing in a new-found tune Let’s all laugh in a loud voice! (OK!) Even a pup can walk in harmony as well (Woof!) Let’s do this together! With the MUSIC! (Sweetie time!) And repeat it over and over! Sing! As the world is going with the Swing! Everyone as one For you (For me) For girls (For us) Jump up come down and then claim the newest Dream! Now we will not be stranded Believe! While spreading out our new land Let’s make our rules Be the birth of the kingdom of little old me, Sweetie!! Sweet-Sweet Sweetie Team!♪ Category:Songs Category:Parody Category:Theme Songs